


Till...

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Perfect, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: I followed a tumblr prompt ... http://colivermasterlist.tumblr.com/post/153739326314/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list Hope I do it justice





	

“Connor? Darling?” his mother called

He looked up from underneath his lashes with a confused look on his face. “Yeah mom?”

She hands him a glass of water and presses her hand to his forehead “You feeling okay?”

He drinks the water and feels himself swallow, coming back to reality. “I-uh-yes. I’m okay”

“You sure? You haven’t said anything for 10 minutes. That’s gotta be a record.” she laughs

Connor smiles at her half heartedly. “Guess I’m just nervous.” he says

“Well you shouldn’t be! You look positively gorgeous. Gemma chimes in...and I just saw your groom.”

Connor’s ears perk up “Ollie? How is he? Is he okay...he’s not nervous is he?” he rambles standing up to adjust the fold in his pants. 

“You mean like the mess you are?” she chuckles. No he’s not but he asked me to check on you because he knows you will be.”

“Hey, give me a break. I’ve never gotten married before.”

“Neither has Oliver.” his mother points out 

Connor sighs “Yeah well, Ollie is much better at dealing with nerves than I am.”

Gemma and his mom stand beside him and offer him a consoling hug “Do you need us to do anything?”

“No. I just-I need to-can I talk to him? Please.” he blurts out 

Gemma smiles “I’ll go get him. But only through the door, you can’t see him.”

Connor nods and then begins to pace throughout the room 

“Connor stop, you’re going to make yourself all sweaty and then your clothes will wrinkle.” she presses

“S-sorry mom. I’m just-”

“Nervous, sweetheart. I know.”

“Were you this nervous before you married dad?”

“Heavens yes! I thought I would pass out.”

“So what made you calm down?” he asks

His mother thinks for a moment “I honestly didn’t. Not until I started walking down the aisle and I saw your father. I saw him looking at me like he always does and suddenly, everything was easy.” she shrugs

Connor nods finding a bit of relief in her words. Just as he was about to ask his mom what was taking Gemma so long he hears a knock on the door. 

“Con? Honey?”

Connor nearly flings himself behind the door. “Ollie! Y-you aren't’ supposed to see me!”

Oliver chuckles “Don’t worry. I’m not coming in.” 

His mother excuses herself to go freshen up, giving them the room. 

“How are you doing?” Oliver asks

“I-I’m okay. Mom helped calm me down a bit. How are you?”

“Wish I could say the same.” he admits

Connor feels himself begin to panic but before he even says a word Oliver responds “Not about you Connor. Never about you. I’m just-trying to keep calm because I know when I see you I’m going to fall apart.”

Connor quirks his brow “What why?”

“Are you kidding me? You look hot in a suit. I can’t even begin to imagine how gorgeous you look in a tux.” he says feeling his knees grow weak

The younger man feels himself blush “Ollie-”

“I love you Connor, more than anything, and I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

Connor burns scarlet and for some reason all of his nerves melt away. “I love you too, Ollie” he mumbles nearly inaudible through the door. 

“See you soon.” Oliver whispers as he walks away

Connor backs away from the door and reaches for his tux. He slips it on and it fits perfectly  _ (thank god).  _ He puts on his shoes and adjusts his hair in the mirror one last time. 

He sees his mom in the rear view wiping away her tears, carefully, so as to not ruin her makeup. He turns to her and pulls her in for a hug. “Don’t cry mom, I’m okay. I promise.” 

“No, it’s not that baby. She cries. I-just never thought I’d see you get married. I’m so happy for you darling” 

Connor pulls her in, tightening his arms and kisses her hair “Thanks mom.”

She breaks their hug and runs her hands over his suit making sure there isn’t a thread out of place. “You ready?” 

Connor takes in a deep breath “Ready.” 


End file.
